The Other Side
( ) |artist= |year=2013 |mode=Solo |dg=Male |difficulty=Hard |effort= |nogm=3 |nosm= |pc=Sky Blue |gc=Silver |lc=Sky Blue |nowc = OtherSide |pictos= 110 |perf = Yoni Jayl |dlc = November 26, 2013 (PAL)}} "The Other Side" by Jason Derulo is featured on as an NTSC exclusive and as a PAL DLC, , . Dancer The dancer is a man based off of Jason Derulo. He has black hair and a black beard. He wears a black leather jacket, a blue polo shirt, black pants, silver sneakers, a black and white cap, and a silver dog tag. Background The background first has bright vertical blue lights that go up and down according to the beat. After that, a blue horizontal light appears before him. At the chorus, there are flashing lights similar to those in Hot For Me. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves '''in this routine, all of which are the same: '''Gold Moves 1 and 3: Slowly bend your right arm upward while tilting to the left, and cross your legs. The third gold move is the final move of the routine. Gold Move 2: Put your hand around your face, and cross your legs. TOS GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1 & 3 TOS GM 2.png|Gold Move 2 Appearances in Mashups The Other Side ''is featured in the following Mashups: * ''Bailando (Let's Rock!) * I Gotta Feeling '(Hops & Jumps) ' Captions The Other Side appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Charismatic Punch * Cross Face * Epic Dancing * Epic Muscles * Groovy Plane * Radical Geometry * Scales Walk * Geometric Dance Trivia *The first set of lyrics "In the beginning" appear first before the song starts. *This is the first song by Jason Derulo in the series. It is followed by Want To Want Me ''and Get Ugly all from ''Just Dance 2016. *On September 17, 2013, Just Dance’s American YouTube channel, justdancegame, uploaded a video with Jason Derulo himself saying that he was excited to have one of his songs in the game and told the viewers to try his dance and show Jason what you got. He was also excited for Want To Want Me, as he said in the video previewing it. *The word "drunk" is censored. * The Just Dance Now files for this song show the second Gold Move was not originally planned to be a Gold Move. There is also an unused pictogram in it.http://jdnowweb-s.cdn.ubi.com/prod/20140925_1200/songs/OtherSide/assets/web/pictos-sprite.png * Sometimes, the menu image does not appear in the menu.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uKxhOmhsuxk * This became the first NTSC exclusive to appear on Just Dance Now. * The Other Side comes with an avatar, and can only be accessed by purchasing the DLC in the PAL region. On Just Dance 2015, the avatar is available for 5 Mojocoins. * A move in the routine is taken from Good Feeling’s Extreme version. * If you look closely at the dancer, you can see his shirt change orange at a few points of the routine. * For some reason, the coach's avatar is not available on the NTSC version of Just Dance 2014, although the routine is a NTSC exclusive. Gallery otherside.jpg|''The Other Side'' ToSPALopener.png|''The Other Side'' on the Just Dance 2014 menu in PAL Region as a DLC TheOtherSideNTSC.jpg|''The Other Side'' on the Just Dance 2014 menu in NTSC Region ToSPALmenu.png|Routine Selection Menu otherside_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 229.png|Avatar 200229.png|Gold Avatar 300229.png|Diamond Avatar theothersidejd2014.jpg|''The Other Side'' theotherside2014.jpg|Gameplay TOSCoach.png|Coach extraction TOS Pictograms.png|Pictograms Other side beta picto.png|Beta Pictogram Beta pictogram 1.png|Beta Pictogram 2 Beta pictogram.png|Beta Pictogram 3 (Not a Gold Move) Videos Jason_Derulo_-_"The_Other_Side"_(Official_HD_Music_Video) The Other Side - Jason Derulo - Just Dance 2014 Just Dance 2016 Unlimited The Other Side - Jason Derulo 4 stars References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:DLCs Category:Just Dance 2014 DLC Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Yoni Jayl Category:NTSC region Category:PAL DLC Category:PAL DLCs